


Fear

by FranchRanch



Series: Warriors is a Boy™ Fite me [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Discord Challenge, Fighting, Kinda?, Linked Universe, LinkedUniverse, VERY POORLY WRITTEN, like a drip drop, may do a part two?, poor warriors, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranchRanch/pseuds/FranchRanch
Summary: Warriors has been hiding something. What happens when that secret is ripped into the open?





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> This was done in the span of the ten hours so it may not be very good. I may also do a part two but Idk. This may may some people who are FtM or MtF uncomfortable but I’m not sure. It’s not very graphic so I hope everyone enjoys!

Warriors panted heavily as he dodged the moblin’s swing. They had been ambushed on their journey to a nearby town and the enemies had outnumbered them. Luckily they were not as powerful as the beast they had faced back at Lon Lon Ranch, but that does not mean that the battle wasn’t a fierce one. 

They were spread thin, some were taking three or more bokoblins while others had a moblin or two. He himself had one moblin but his was different. It was darker than the others, almost a midnight black and it seemed much more intelligent. It would block and dodge his attacks best it could and would try and attack any openings it found. 

He dodged another attack and stumbled back as he held a hand over his chest, his breathing beginning to become more shallow. Shit. His bandages.

He could never keep track of how many times his squad had told him to take a break every once in a while with his bindings. To let himself breath, even if it made him feel uncomfortable and wrong. They would never judge him, and they never did. They never saw a girl. They always saw a man. A man who was just born in the wrong body. 

Ever since he joined the group of eight other heroes, he never really had any time to take off the bindings. Yes whenever he would have the first or last watch, he would sneak off to quickly take off his bandages before going back but that was only for a handful of hours. Goddesses, if his squad were still here, he’d never hear the end of it. 

He managed to snap himself out of his thoughts when the moblin he was facing began bringing his club down once again. He rolled out of the way and slashed at its legs, earning a roar of agony from the beast. He smirked, feeling his worries ease away. This would be over in no time. 

He looked to his left, watching as Wind fought valiantly against the three bokoblins surrounding him. The young hero gave out a small ‘whoop’ as he took down one of the bokoblins. 

Wind glanced over at him with a smile before his face morphed to one of terror. “Warriors!” He cried out but it was too late. 

He saw the blurry form of the club and it was almost as if time had slowed. He could see the shocked and horrified expressions of his fellow heroes as the club slammed into his chest and sent him flying, a chorus of his name echoing through his ears. 

He felt as if he were floating for a moment or two before gravity finally took effect and his body slammed into the ground, rolling a few feet before finally stopping. Pain exploded in his arms, back and, worst of all, his chest. 

He coughed as he laid on his back, trying to breath but finding he couldn’t. His eyes widened as he tried to take deeper breaths only to have the opposite effect. He couldn’t breath. Oh Din he couldn’t breath. He could feel himself begin to hyperventilate as he tried to be take in any oxygen he could. 

Warriors thought that he could hear someone calling his name but he couldn’t focus nor properly process the sounds. All he could do was gasp and wheeze as his lungs spazzed desperately for any amount of air. 

He felt someone kneel beside him and begin to examine him for wounds. With a quick glance through misty eyes, he discovered that it was Legend. Legend had his pouch next to him, ready to grab any potions or bandages he would need. After a few moments, it became apparent that Legend couldn’t find any sort of visible wound. 

“I’m gonna take off your armour, Warriors. I need to see if you’ve broken a rib.” The other hero explains, his usual snarkiness gone. 

Warriors could feel the terror and mortification claw at his gut. They would know. They would know he was different. That he wasn’t good enough. That he was wrong. He shook his head as best he could as he continued to wheeze. 

Legend gives him a stern look. “Don’t be a prideful ass, Warriors. Your armour is coming off.” He snaps as he begins to unarm his friend, ignoring his protests. 

Warriors could feel the tears that had welled in his eyes begin to fall. One would think they were from his lack of oxygen, but they were actually from his fear. From his realization that they’ll see him as weak and unworthy to be a hero. 

Legend tossed the armour as Time, Sky, and Twilight quickly approached, having slayed their enemies in no time so they they may check on their injured comrade. Time’s expression was masked but you could see the concern in his eye, Twilight was in a similar state, though his face was a bit more expressive if his worry, while Sky had his fear written all over his face. 

Legend was about to say something when he saw bandages peeking over from under the other hero’s tunic. 

“What the hell?” The Hero of Legend mumbled before lifting the shirt. 

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Bandages. Bandages that wrapped around his friends chest much tighter than any wound should call for. What doubled his shock was what they were binding something. He swallows before looking up at their leader. He’s never been in a situation like this. 

Time was silent for a few moments. “We will need to cut them. They’re part of the reason why he can’t breath.” He explains, remaining calm. He’s seen something like this before. With his Zelda. She had told him that she would bind her breasts to give her the flat chested appearance. She also admitted that, if kept too long, it could be quite painful and damaging. 

Warriors mind was racing as fast as light as the others began to gather. This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen. They were never supposed to know. He tried to say something but all that came out was a weak wheeze. 

Legend grabbed a dagger he kept on hand and was about to cut the bandages before he stopped and glares at everyone. 

“Have some goddamn respect and look away.” He snaps. Yes, that may have been a bit rude but he got his point across and everyone, even Time, looked away. Some even had a light flush of embarrassment on their cheeks. 

Legend nods before gently cutting the bindings, wincing at the weak sound of protest Warriors let out. 

“I know bud..but they have to come off..” he mumbles. Once they were all cut, he pulls them off and quickly covers Warriors chest. 

As much as Warriors hated to admit it, his breathing did get better once the bandages were cut and removed. But by Din did he wanna crawl into the darkest cave and never come out. Once he had finally caught his breath, he slowly sat up (with the help of Legend of course. He hated how gentle the other was being). 

He gripped his scarf tightly as he looked at the grass, the silence that surrounded them was suffocating. He was about to say something, what he would say, he had no clue. But the words died in his throat when he felt something being wrapped around him. His head shot up and he stared at Wild in shock. 

Wild only smiled softly as he wrapped his Hylian cloak around Warriors’ shoulders. “To keep you warm without your armour.” He says softly, but they both knew the real reason. 

Warriors offers a weak smile back as he shakily stands, leaning on Legend as he wraps the cloak around him tightly. Once everyone had gathered their things, they set off. 

As Warriors looked around, he couldn’t help but feel himself relax slightly. Maybe..maybe they will accept him like his squad did. Maybe...Maybe everything will be ok.


End file.
